capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Jessica Sherawat
This article is about the Resident Evil character. For other characters with the same name, see here. Jessica Sherawat is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. Her first and only appearance so far was in Resident Evil Revelations. Profile Jessica Sherawat was a former member of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission who later became a member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA). She goes together with Chris as partners in a bioterrorism investigation. Her distinctive wardrobe leaves no doubt as to her extroverted nature, although her thrill-seeking attitude often causes friction within the BSAA. As she is highly intelligent, perhaps her belief that a certain amount of danger makes a woman more attractive can explain why she persists in her behavior. In the end, it is revealed that she was secretly a spy, working as a double agent for TRICELL, the multi-industrial company that was involved deeply with the Plaga outbreak during Resident Evil 5. Story In 2004, Jessica was a part of the FBC, partnered with Parker Luciani during the biological attack to the floating city of Terragrigia. The two worked together to rescue a wounded Raymond Vester, and after fighting through waves of Veltro controlled Hunters the two escaped the doomed city via helicopter shortly before their commander, Director General Morgan Lansdale, ordered Terragrigia's destruction at the hands of the Regia Solis satellite. After the incident, both she and Parker joined the BSAA. In 2005, she worked alongside Chris Redfield as the two investigated reports on the return of Il Veltro. Sent to investigate the remote Valkoinen Mökki Airport, they were contacted mid-mission by Clive R. O'Brian, who informed them that Jill Valentine and Parker had gone missing in the Mediterranean Sea on the Queen Zenobia, which was also supposedly controlled by Veltro. Due to miscommunications, they ended up on the Queen Semiramis. Finally reaching the Queen Zenobia, they met up with Jill and Parker. At that moment, a masked figure believed to be Veltro leader Jack Norman appeared, threatening to reveal the secret of Lansdale's labs on board the ships. Jessica, who had been a double agent acting as a mole for Lansdale, took the initiative and shot the masked man. This man was later revealed to be a disguised Raymond Vester, who was working under the orders of Director O'Brian to attempt to expose Lansdale's illicit operations. Vester then supposedly died from his wounds. Agreeing to split into their old partnerships, Chris and Jill investigated the ship's labs while Parker and Jessica headed elsewhere. She then told Parker to go to the bridge while she headed below to stop the sinking. In reality, she took a more direct route to the bridge in an attempt to activate the ship's self-destruct mechanism to destroy the labs and protect Lansdale. When she was caught in the act by Parker and an unharmed Raymond before she could, she revealed to them both that she was the mole in the BSAA, and tried to shoot Raymond again, but Parker took the bullet instead. She succeeded in activating the self-destruct mechanism and left, with Raymond in pursuit. Though Raymond said that Jessica escaped, actually the two had been working in collusion the entire time as triple agents employed by TRICELL. She met Raymond in a European cafe, where Raymond provided her with a sample of the t-Abyss virus. When Jessica asked why Raymond rescued Parker, he merely replied that he had his reasons. The two went their separate ways, and their current locations are unknown. Gameplay Jessica acts as only a partner character during some campaign episodes of Resident Evil Revelations, but she is a full playable character in the game's action-oriented minigame, Raid Mode. Her melee attack involves her raising her right leg straight up while charging, then dropping it straight down for the attack. In all her costumes, Jessica uses the basic knife swing attack. Her winter and vintage costumes use the Survival Knife while her Diver costume uses the Diver Knife. Trivia *In the purchase of the Japanese version of Resident Evil: Revelations, a DVD called "Jessica's Report" was included. In the DVD, the TRICELL logo can faintly be seen right next to the uploading bar. The report includes an interview with Jessica and the interviewer was revealed to be the then-alive Excella Gionne, branch manager of TRICELL and one of the antagonists in Resident Evil 5. Gallery Image:REREV_Jessica_Concept.png|Concept art. Image:Jessica_Wetsuit.png|Diver outfit. Image:REREV_Jessica.png|Character model. Image:REREV_Jessica_Pose.png|Up-close of Jessica. Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Living Characters Category:Horror Game Characters